Rena Raine
Supplemental Information Hair color: Black Eye color: Amber Earphones: Earpiece Dress/Outfit: Refer to concept art Nationality/Race: Japanese Canadian Voice Configuration All of Rena's voicebanks are romaji with hiragana aliases. Voicebanks are actively being replaced and recorded. Please keep an eye on this section. Recommended Voicebanks * Raine Rena VCV - More mature voice. Recommended to use resampler/TIPS/bkh01 with flags F1Y0H0c99 and consonant velocity set to 180. (More info about recommended resamplers in the readme file). * Raine Rena ACT 3 - Powerful voice. Harsh sound with default resampler - please refrain from using. Recommended to use bkh01 resampler with some use of fresamp (flags F1Y0H0) or TIPS for the awkward samples, or just fresamp/TIPS. Try to avoid a low range. * Raine Rena APPEND WARM V2 - Softer, clear voice of Rena. Recommended to use with bkh01, fresamp (flags F1Y0H0) or TIPS. Please refrain from default resampler. Has a larger range than other voicebanks. * Raine Rena APPEND POWER V2 - Powerful, nasally, clear voice of Rena. Recommended to use with bkh01. If not, fresamp (flags F1Y0H0). Avoid a low range (low octave 4 and below). Bad Voicebanks These voicebanks are NOT recommended for download. Appends have been replaced by V2. * Raine Rena ACT 2 (cv only) - Softer and slightly muffled voice of Rena. No longer used. * Raine Rena APPEND WARM - HAS BEEN REPLACED BY V2. Softer, muffled voice of Rena. * Raine Rena APPEND POWER - HAS BEEN REPLACED BY V2. First voicebanks of Rena. More powerful voicebank. Please use with g-5 flag. Inactive Voicebanks These voicebanks are no longer active or available for download. * Raine Rena ACT 1 - First voicebank of Rena. Please use with g-5 flag. * Raine Rena ACT 2 (lite vcv) - Failure attempt of VCV for her ACT 2 - terribly oto-ed and inconsistent samples. Future Voicebanks/WIPs NONE SO FAR Trivia Real Facts as an UTAU Creation * Both Reizo and Rena's personalities are loosely based on their creator. * Creator didn't plan to make her at first until she felt Reizo Raine was lonely and needed a partner (therefore, her birthday/creation date is not the same as Reizo). * Has a genderbend - Jet. Facts as a Character Solely for the purpose of roleplay and for fun. * There is a misconception that she and Reizo Raine are brother/sister. She was NOT meant to be the blood sibling of Reizo (and she isn't, though she looks it). However, facts may change for certain songs, and they can be thought of as brother/sister by the viewer (just not blood related). * Was childhood friends with Sora Anjou, but they are now enemies (over Reizo). * Has a passionate hate towards Reizo Raine's fridgey; is the leader of the Anti-FridgexReizo Alliance. * Average academically, but has trouble with math and science. * Her favourite subjects are music and art, which she does well at. * Can play the clarinet & bass clarinet, but likes the flute/trumpet and is in love with string instruments (especially the violin). * Is somewhat a klutz. * Physically weak and average at sports, but fairly clumsy. * Is clueless when it comes to people's feelings. Gets worried that she did something wrong if it's negative feelings. * Wants everyone to be happy and tries her best to make it that way. * Complains whenever Jet bullies her and doesn't really like it. Usage Clause General * Do not claim my UTAULOID as your own. * Do not impersonate the creator. * Do not use my UTAULOID for anything illegal or offensive to others. 18+ is fine as long as it's not offensive. * I will not hold responsibility if incidents occur. Voicebank & Songs * You do not need permission to use the voicebanks. * Please put the name of the UTAULOID if he/she is used in any of your works. * Do not use my UTAULOID for commercial purposes unless you have obtained permission from me. * Do not redistrubute the voicebanks. * Do not redistribute a modified version of any of these UTAULOID's voicebanks. * Do not use the voicebank(s) as a Pitchloid. * Do not use the samples in the voicebanks for another UTAULOID's voicebank. * YOU MAY modify the oto.ini, but do not publicly distribute a modified oto.ini of the voicebank(s) without my permission. Roleplay * You must ask for permission before roleplaying as the character. * Please avoid roleplaying out of character. Fanfiction/Games/Manga/Comics/Fan Art * You may use the character without permission from the creator. * You do not have to follow the given personality. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:UTAUloids with appends